The Secret Passage
I... I know there's tons of creepypastas that are fake. But this one of the few( if not only) ones that are real. I swear to fucking god, its an actual event in my life. Allow me to explain myself before you think I'm just insane. You see, I am a trumpet player in Castle Park High School. I am lead along with Sergio, our section leader. My name is Jorge, and I'm 14 years old. Now, one Tuesday, in one of our performances, I overheard Sergio and the whole other section talking about...some secret passage on the roof of the band room. Since it was nighttime, and was inappropriately equipped, I had no chance in finding it( let alone exploring it). That saturday afternoon, me and my crew of friends went with everything we needed. Carlos took the flashlights, I took water, and Nate took sandwiches. We headed towards school at 5:30. When we arrived, it was nighttime. Around 8:45. We immediately equipped our own flashlights, bottles of water, and sandwich. We climbed our way to the roof. After 20 minutes of investigation, we found a rope attached to a tile. We pulled it, and a trap door opened. Now, our band room is big, so when we opened it...we had no idea where it would lead us. But we continued. We jumped in and fell into the middle of the room. But, something was odd, though. We heard a faint sob... very quiet... but audible. If only we had left, maybe they would still be here. It seemed to be coming from the Drum Major Room. We decided to investigate it. We shone the flashlight into the room, and... God... and we saw this boy. He looked like he was 18. He had blonde hair, and looked 6 feet tall. Then, he blinked... and his eyes were just black. Not as in empty sockets, no, more as in the whole eye was just black. His skin began to peel and rot, then the door to the room slam shut. We opened it, and saw him hanging, I turned around, and saw my friends were gone. I turned back, and they too, were hanging... dead, looking like him. I ran out of the band room, out of the school, and finally got home. I couldn't sleep that night, the image of the boy kept coming back at me whenever I closed my eyes. The next day, I opened the Drum Major room during practice, and saw nothing. They weren't there. I asked the band director about the secret passage and described the boy I saw to him. He had a look of grief in his face, and told me to stay after practice. After practice, he told me everything. The boy's name was Mitch. He was the perfect Drum Major. But his was not going so well. Supposedly, there was only two good things in his life, his girlfriend and band. When his girlfriend dumped him, he decided life wasn't worth anything anymore. He went to the roof of the band room, tore a tile off of it, jumped in, and him hung himself in the Drum Major room. This happened in the 80's. The band director was crushed by his death. He decided to hide the secret passage and never told anyone about it. And I see why, he didn't want anyone like me getting in...and suffering the same fate my friends did. Category:Ghosts